When engaged in outdoor activities such as camping, outdoor enthusiasts make use of folding style chairs. While enjoying these types of activities, people will often eat meals, work on a computer, or play games. In doing these activities, people often require a surface on which they can hold a laptop, a plate, or other object in a comfortable and convenient way. Current fold-up chairs frequently provide no surface on which to place items in a convenient manner while sitting.
Additionally, while some chairs have attachments to hold drinks or other objects, many of these attachments are not detachable from these fold-up chairs in a way that allows for portability or storage when these attachments are not in use. Additionally, many of these attachments are bulky and have little flexibility in allowing people of different age and size to use these attachments in a comfortable and convenient way. Many of these attachments make it difficult to get in and out of the chair or adjust the position of the attachment to better suit the person sitting in the chair or the activity being performed by its user.